This invention relates to a fluorescent screen of a color picture tube and a manufacturing method therefor.
As a high contrast fluorescent screen there is known a so-called black matrix type fluorescent screen in which the spaces between phosphor layers are covered by a black matrix layer made of such nonluminous and light absorptive substance as graphite.
In the field of the color picture tube using the black matrix type fluorescent screen, it has long been desired to further improve contrast without degrading contrast. To this end, highly effective absorption of external light and highly effective reflection of light emitted by phosphors are necessary in the fluorescent screen. However, existing color picture tube fluorescent screens never fulfill the above requirements. Therefore, advent of a novel black matrix type fluorescent screen which is highly improved in contrast has been desired.